gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
FX-9900 GX-Bit
The FX-9900 GX-Bit (aka GX-Bit, Bit) is a Bit Mobile Suit in After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics Realizing the combat potential behind Newtypes, UNE engineers exploited their mental capabilities to create the Flash System, which allows mental remote control of Bit Mobile Suits such as the GX-Bit. The GX-Bit is designed exclusively for use by the Newtype pilots of the GX-9900 Gundam X; up to 12 units can be controlled simultaneously and used as combat support. Appearance wise, the GX-Bit is quite similar to the Gundam X, and is armed with the same Satellite Cannon, beam sword, and shield buster rifle. For overwhelming firepower, the 12 GX-bits can all sequentially charge their Satellite Cannon for coordinated long-ranged attacks. Armaments ;*Satellite Cannon :The satellite cannon is the most powerful weapon mounted on a mobile suit in the After War timeline. The GX-Bits used the same satellite cannon installed on the Gundam X, and thus has the same firepower. When in use, the satellite cannon deploys over the GX-Bit's right shoulder. Since the GX-Bits are unmanned, their satellite system are controlled by the Gundam X. ;*Large Beam Sword :Stored on the end of the satellite cannon, the large beam sword is the GX-Bit's main close-range weapon. It is more powerful than a standard beam saber. A unique feature of the beam sword is its plus-shaped blade. ;*Shield Buster Rifle :The GX-Bit's main armament. The Shield buster Rifle is a unique weapon that can instantaneously transform from a beam rifle to a shield and back again. A shot from the beam rifle mode is strong enough to cause serious damage to enemy suits, and its shield mode is thick enough to withstand most projectiles and prolonged exposure to a beam saber. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flash System ;*Satellite System History Created by the United Nations Earth during the 7th Space War, the GX-Bit is one of three mobile bit models built at this time. Its outward appearance resembles its main unit, the Gundam X and from this unit the GX-Bits could be controlled by a Newtype pilot using the Flash System. Although the exact amount of built GX-Bits is unknown, several of them were used during the last battle of the 7th Space War, in which the UNE tried to prevent the Space Revolutionary Army from throwing a large number of space colonies down on Earth. They were used by young Newtype Jamil Neate who used them together with his Gundam X to destroy one of the colonies of the SRA. Jamil however failed to prevent the mass colony drop that occurred afterward. In AW 0015 a small number of GX-Bits were salvaged by Olba Frost from the bottom of the Sea of Lorelei to be used by the New United Nations Earth. These Bits were part of a secret project of the Old UNE called Operation L. Jamil however, with the help of his old friend Lucille Liliant activated them to fight against the forces of the New UNE. Afterward Jamil would destroy the bits to prevent them from falling into the hands of the New UNE. Gallery gx-9900-shieldbusterrifle.jpg|Shield Buster Rifle Action Figures GFF_0033_GundamX_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0033 "GX-9900 Gundam X / GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider / FX-9900 GX-Bit" figure set (2007): package front view GFF_0033_GundamX_box-back.jpg|GFF #0033 "GX-9900 Gundam X / GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider / FX-9900 GX-Bit" figure set (2007): package rear view GFF_0033_GundamX-GXDivider-GXBit_p01.jpg|GFF #0033 "GX-9900 Gundam X" (2007): product sample (top) with parts convertible into Gundam X Divider (center) or GX-Bit (bottom) Notes and Trivia References GX-Bit 1.jpeg|GX Bit (Gundam Fix Figuration): specification GX-Bit 2.jpeg|GX Bit (GFF) External links *GX-Bit on MAHQ ja:FX-9900 GXビット